Game Night
by heavenlyfrantic
Summary: Club AU where the crew has some fun.


Based on said AU post/118746109844/au-where-the-gems-own-a-club-bar-peridot-is-the

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After a long week of work for the group of co-workers it was finally Friday, a night out on the town or most likely doing something senseless in Amethyst's apartment, hers being the biggest out of everyone's. Tonight's dealer, Jasper. No one was ever ready for what she had in mind, particularly because she could and would pick anything just to indulge herself in everyone's misery. Usually she picked lucrative games or activities in her favor, seeing that no one else ever did anything she considered fun. It was always the same things every week; charades, the same bar, or a movie. On rare occasions they had done karaoke, dancing and sometimes just a stroll around the town, trying to find anything to the lead night away. Being Jasper, it was always something new.

"Strip poker!" she roared with excitement while the rest of the group filled the room with groans of despair and regret "Man, you're all a bunch of babies." she brought out the deck anyway knowing that she was going to get them to play one way or another

Lapis finished her beer and threw it with the rest of the empty cans "Say's the one who practically cried when we went to Funland."

Everyone laughed recollecting on the event causing Jasper to become agitated, she flailed her arms about and protested "You all knew I should have won that tiger, I was this close from the target!" she hovered her fingers only centimeters away from each other to emphasize the point "That bitch wouldn't let me have it!" It had been three whole months since and she still hadn't seen gotten over it.

Amethyst snorted "Chill, you got the panda instead."

Ruby sighed heavily, knowing they weren't going to be able to slip out of this one "Let's get this over with." The faster the better, she finished in her head, bored without Sapphire who had been offered a solo at another club for the night.

"Yeah! Now we're talking." Jasper beamed and threw the deck to Peridot "Dot, shuffle the cards while me and Ame go make some margaritas."

Peridot scowled "If I shuffle-" she paused as she arched the cards into a flawless fold "I'm not playing." Tonight was a rare occurrence that Peridot had decided to show up to game night, she would usually be working late trying to fixate schedules and stage times. In these circumstances she would just watch everyone make a fool of themselves.

"Don't play and you don't get a ride back home tomorrow" Jasper snapped before she whisked off to the kitchen followed by Amethyst.

"Says the one who always asks for rides." Peridot mumbled as she repeated the shuffling technique

The other two set up arrangements for the game. Ruby rid the coffee table of the empty cans and pushed it to the center allowing everyone available seating, the dining room table had been broken due to the past antics of Jasper. Lapis was supposed to grab snacks from the kitchen but emerged nibbling on a chip, looking around the living room she realized "Where's Pearl?"

Ruby shook her head in annoyance "Rose."

"No way, she's still chasing her?" Lapis questioned with a hint of sarcasm "I thought she was into Jasper now."

Peridot placed the cards on the table and spoke without hesitation "Her allegiance to Rose is unsanitary" she gave a crooked smile when the other two laughed at her choice of words. Peridot knew more than anybody of Pearls over attachment to Rose, she had hired Rose part-time shortly after Pearl for back to back show times so the two had ample bonding time. Almost every day at break Peridot would see Pearl clinging to Rose backstage, most likely pestering her with questions or other nonsense. Once Rose had to leave, Pearl somehow kept in contact

"Alright!" Jasper rushed from the kitchen with shot glasses along with a bottle of vodka and juice. Amethyst trailed behind with the forgotten chips.

"Hold on, what happened to the margaritas?" Peridot objected to high alcohol content, she could hardly handle a beer.

Jasper rolled her eyes and started pouring everyone a shot "Stop being a baby, why you think I have juice?"

"You're a damn bartender ,you couldn't make anything?"

Jasper handed the glass to Peridot "It's more fun this way. Every time you gotta strip, you take a shot with it."

Lapis snickered "You're gonna get real drunk then."

Jasper grinned "We'll see about that."

Peridot was designated dealer upon request, knowing everyone else would be too slow. It was a given that the first round in everyone folded just for the relief of not having to lose anything but after a few more hours in everyone knew everyone's bluffs by heart. Amethyst would snicker to try to get anyone to fold while Jasper would purse her lips, acting as if she was trying to hide a grin. Ruby would do the complete opposite and stare everyone dead in the eyes, as short as she was it was still intimidating nonetheless. On the other side of the table Lapis was abnormally focused on her cards and of course Peridot was a closed book, her blank expression never seceding.

"Four of a kind." Peridot stated bluntly as she laid the cards down, the corner of her lips twitching in the slightest. She locked her gaze on her Jasper who was glaring around the table abashedly. Unlike everyone else who only had a shirt or pair of pants missing, Jasper was now down to underwear and a bra for obvious reasons. A smirk eventually brought its way to Peridot, it was empowering to see Jasper nervous and well, a loser.

"Take em' off!" Ruby and Amethyst chanted.

Lapis just poured herself another one too many shots and soaked in the episode, wishing she had her camera as a grin spread across her face.

Jasper started getting flustered and gave a chuckle trying to hide her distress "You know it's kind of cold, so how about I keep them on and I just give you a peek at the good stuff?" The whole group broke into laughter, drowning out the rapid knocks on the front door.

* * *

"Come on, they can't be knocked out already." Pearl was frantically knocking on the door, drenched and teeth chattering as she used her bag to shield herself from what the pouring rain had left to give. She felt resent for forgetting her keys on a day like this, the occasional flashing lights and booms in the night sky setting her on edge.

She was accompanied by Sapphire who had finished her act early and had arrived around the same time. Though she was less distressed about the whole situation, most likely because she was shielded with an umbrella which Pearl kindly declined to huddle under. "I don't hear any of their usual music either."

"Yeah…" Despite Pearl's warning, she remembered Amethyst kept the back door unlocked and dragged Sapphire with her. They made their way through the kitchen and to the living room to see…something

They couldn't tell if Jasper was passed out or pinned by the group, either way they were using her as a couch as they watched something on TV. Pearl's face was a mix of shock and embarrassment at the realization that almost everyone was half dressed, Sapphire just giggled and joined them.

"Hey babe, glad you could make it to the party." Ruby slurred her words as she wrapped an arm Sapphires waist pulling her down into the huddle.

Pearl reemerged in the living room after taking a quick trip to her room to change "Care to explain?" After getting a better look at the room she had become irritated at the mess they had made more than anything. Even more agitated when they wouldn't break eye contact with the TV.

Amethyst chuckled "Jasper lost"

"To what exactly?"

"Strip poker."

"That doesn't explain why she's passed out"

Lapis lazily pointed to the table restocked with more empty beer cans "She wouldn't stoop any lower so we made her drink beer till she did."

Amethyst and Lapis gave each other high fives without and looking and continued to immerse themselves in the TV

"So, how was Rose, you bang yet?"

Pearl rolled her eyes not wanting to change subject "Was Peridot able to make it tonight?"

Ruby pointed down "She got pinned."


End file.
